solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Dakaria Onuson
Overview A Deurlen hunter and fisher, Dakaria currently resides in Driftwood, tending to spend her time at The Drunken Huntress. She no longer belongs to a clan, having left hers with her brother when she was 15. She can be seen around Driftwood and Hearth at times, and has a boat docked in Driftwood. Appearance Dakaria is on the small side for a Deurlen, but is still rather large and well muscled. Her Copper hair is wavy and was previously kept longer, but in recent times has not passed her shoulders. She has orange clan tattoos on her body, as well as her face. There is a very faded scar on her forehead in the shape of the sun, not clearly visible from a distance but clearer upon closer contact,though mostly hidden by her bangs. She has bright green eyes and the faintest hint of freckles on her face. Background Dakaria was born into the Turlough clan as Dakaria NicTurlough in the Deep Cold of 1162. She lived there with her parents, and her older brother, Altor, followed later by a younger sister, Avalyn. Their clan was at odds with another over territory and hunting grounds, and Avalyn was lost in a raid on their clan when Dakaria was 9. This, as well as continued hostilities and a general unrest amoung clanmates, caused Altor and Dakaria to decide to leave the clan when she was 15. They tried to convince their parents to flee with them, but to no avail, they had too much faith in the clan to abandon it. Having no part in the clan any longer, Altor picked a new name for himself, Onuson, in respect for their father, and Dakaria took it on as well. The siblings spent 5 years on their own, wandering the wilds of Deurlyth, at some point leaving mainland Deurlyth for some of the other islands of the continent. At the age of 20, Dakaria grew tired of roaming, so they decided to return to the mainland, and seek out civilization. This lead them to find themselves in Hearth, followed by Driftwood, where they decided to settle and buy a home. (More will be added in later) Known Associates "†" denotes a person or persons as deceased Friends *Patricia "Trish" Impiraco *Valencia Rosetim *Gwyneviere Rhoswen † *Holly Sparrow-Forrester *Amaryllis Windseeker † *Cirina Bakhiir *Juniper Wrenne *Siegfried Vangrave † *Tsetseg Sarengarelsarnai † *Ozan Bakhiir *Corvan Vangrave *Redloon *Voel *Khatun Mieli *Galya Mieli Family *Onu McTurlough (Father) † *Talia MhicTurlough (Mother) † *Altor Onuson (Older Brother) *Genevieve Onuson (Sister-in-Law) *Avalyn NicTurlough (Younger Sister) † Acquaintances *Pelokas Mieli *Percival Mieli *Alaric McConnail *Seraphina Velasques *Zephyr "Azure" Impiraco *"M" Zoldeck † *Alex Jones † *Jiao Lin *Bohemond Hauteville † *Jericho *Thane'Amaelia *Madelyn Vangrave *Drahk'Luka *Airro Tal'on *Balian Travis *Ezalyn Mieli *Din Windweeker *Justin Windseeker *Hank *Stanford Tiberius Whitehallow Burich von Holter the Fourth Enemies None Personality Text Likes * Hunting * Fishing * Drinking * Cooking meat * Helping others Dislikes * Innocents getting hurt * Feeling trapped * Magic Quirks * Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link Pets * Sioc ( 1 , 2 ) Born Harvest Call 1185 * Airgid Found as a young wolf pup in Bright Dawn of 1186 * Deatach Born Harvest Call 1189 OOC Notes *Played by Fa113n5tar Category:Characters